Forgotton
by ThefergiesAU
Summary: Story written by @irishgirlfromus on twitter and posted by @thefergiesau.
1. Prologue

*Prologue*

* Juliet's POV*

I walked out of my house and down the street. The air was hot like it always was. I did not really know where I was going, but I kept walking, because I needed to find something. After a few min of walking, I was stopped by a dark haired guy with dark beautiful brown eyes that looked to be around the age of 18. "Hey Jules what's wrong?" the guy asked looking at me with worry. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I asked. I do not know him, but for some reason he knows me. "Jules stop playing around you remember me I'm Dan", the guy says thinking it a joke when I really don't know who he was. "I still don't know who you are I'm sorry", I say apologizing. He looked me straight in the eyes and said "Jules listen you do know me what's wrong it's like we have never saw each other before", he said as his touched arm. I had never seen him before ever but I feel like I know him from somewhere but where? As soon as I knew it my alarm beeped off… it was all a dream but who was he and how did he know me?

*End of POV

*Dan's POV*

It was finally the day I'm going to go ask Juliet to be my girlfriend, but what if she says no? I mean we had been friends since childhood and she wouldn't say no. it was also the last day of school and I have been planning the surprise for Juliet for a while now I just hope she says yes and likes it. I hope she does its going to be big and bright. There was a knock at my door and Kahila calling for me. "Dan come on your going to be late if you don't hurry" "I'm coming Kahila be downstairs in a few minutes", I said grabbing my phone off my counter and heading downstairs. "Good morning Dan, sleep ok?" Shani asked as I sat down at the table. "I slept well so what is for breakfast Joel?" I asked as Joel sat a few plates on the table. "It's eggs and bacon, because I did not have enough time", Joel says putting his notebook in his bag. We all ate and kahila drove us to school and I walked and saw Juliet having problems opening her locker.

*End of POV*

*Juliet's POV*

I got to this school I think I go to and tried to open this locker but it had a lock on it and I did not know the lock. Great….. I was sitting my bag down when someone came behind and started talking. When I turned it was the same guy from my dream…

*End of POV*

**Authors notes: this is a preview of my new fanfic about Dan it will be longer new time but tweet me irishgirlfromus and tell me if it was any good**


	2. Chapter 1

*Juliet's POV*

The guy looked at me for a minute and then smiled. "Need help?" he asked putting his stuff down. I was scared to death. What do I say? "Yes please", I managed to say. He unlocked the locker with no problem. "You ok Jules you don't sound ok?" he asked as he helped me put everything in my locker.

"I'm sorry if these sounds mean, but do I know you?" I asked trying not to be mean. He looked at me with shock and then started to say something. "Jules what happen don't play these games are you ok? I'm Dan remember? We are best friends I have 2 sisters and 2 brothers. We have a band it's called the Fergies?" he started to explain it to me but I still didn't remember at all.

"I'm sorry I don't", I said as he hugged me in the middle of the hallway and everyone was staring at us. "We will make sure and get you to remember come on lets go to class", Dan says helping me fine which books I needed for the first class and walking me there. I wish I could remember him, because he is so kind and nice why can't I?

*End of POV*

*Dan's POV*

How does she not know me?! We have been friends since she came in that first day in kindergarten. That was the best day ever. She was so nice, because she was new to Australia so I thought it would be nice to be nice to her.

*Flashback*

It was the first day of kindergarten and I was sitting at a table with blocks and crayons. I knew everyone in the class, except this other girl that was new this year. Her name was Juliet and she was very shy. I thought I would be nice and make a new friend. I walked up to her and introduced myself.

"Hello I'm Dan what's your name", I asked even though I already knew her name. She looked a little shocked that I just walked up to her and started talking. "hi…I'm Juliet", she managed to say, "while Juliet I have an empty seat beside me if you want to build something", I said because I wanted to be friends with her.

"Yea sure I guess", she said as I showed her the table and we sat down. That was the first day I met her and it was one of the best days I have ever had. I just wish she could remember…..

*End of POV*

*Juliet's POV*

"Dan are you ok?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. He came back to normal and smiled at me. "Jules you remember me?" he asked. "I'm sorry no I just know your name you told me", I said trying to smile so he wouldn't be sad.

"Listen Jules since classes are over why you don't come over to my house?" he asked as the bell for the end of the day rings and we are putting our books up. "Yea sure I can", I said making him smile again. We got to his house and walked in and I was hugged by four different people at the same time.

"Guys give her room to breathe", Dan says as everyone got off me. "Why we were just hugging her what happen? "The one with red hair asked. "She doesn't remember anything not me not anyone", Dan says as everyone looks at me with worry. "I don't know any of you I'm sorry", I said apologizing.

"Well….. I'm Shani, that's Kahila with the red hair, Joel with the hat on, and the last one is Nathan", the blacked haired one that looked like Dan said. "Hello", I said and that's it. "Well here lets….. Think how can it be easy for her to remember?" Joel asks as everyone started thinking." That's it!" Nathan yells. "What's it Nathan", Dan asks…..

*End of POV*

**Sorry its short, but I have been busy but I'm trying to write a chapter a day. Tweet me what you thing Nathan idea is? And shout out to justafergster and TheFergiesAU. They have awesome fanfics and they are super nice follow them!**


End file.
